The Kenny That No One Knew
by chocolatexloverx16
Summary: Another attempted humor from me. kenny is playing a game instead of working. what is this game? how will his friends react to his obsession? these and more, answered. HUMOR ATTEMPT. T for slight swearing and violence mention.


_**A/N**__: Hey everyone how's it going? I've decided to cross beyblade and unreal tournament for the fun of it ^^ hey, it's all in humor... XD_

_**Warnings**__: Well, it WAS me who thought of this... Um, slight swearing, OOCness, no pairings, just allies teehee. ...Relative stupidity? X3_

_**Disclaimer**__: I own nothing but my thoughts, and the phone used to type this up X3 So basically, that means NOT beyblade nor unreal tournament. So sad..._

* * *

It was a fine day at the dojo; it was in fact a free day for the bladebreakers. For a while, each was enjoying separate activities. All was relatively peaceful.

Well, if you were wearing headphones, all was relatively peaceful. And Kenny was wearing a headset with a microphone. He was on his laptop, seemingly working on data for the team. Seemingly. They probably thought he was listening intently to Dizzi or something.

How wrong they were...

At first when his outbursts started, the team didn't pay attention to them, because they were unintelligible. But when he started yelling, "Die Bitch!" they knew something wasn't right.

He was so wrapped up in his game that he didn't notice Tyson, Max, Ray, and Hilary staring at him. Kai was not there, most likely off training, as usual.

He still didn't notice when everyone present huddled around his computer. Then they saw the truth. He was playing a shooter game.

Busted.

Tyson started to say something, but Hilary stopped him. "Let's watch for a bit, see if he's any good."

They agreed to her master plan. So they watched the Chief, timid genius though he was, annihilate virtual human beings mercilessly. Their shock could be felt throughout the room. _How long has he been playing this game? He's really good at it,_ was the collective thought. (Except Tyson, who was thinking, _I'm hungry_.)

Finally, Max asked, "Chief, what is this game?"

Kenny jumped, as if startled out of a daydream. "What?" His face broke out in a sweat, and if they could have seen his eyes, they would have known that they were bloodshot. (But, no one has x-ray vision.)

Ray repeated the question: "Chief? What game are you playing?"

Chief responded better this time. "I'm playing a game called Unreal Tournament." He goes on to explain the rules; shoot everyone in Deathmatch mode, and guard/attack in the other three modes. As of now, he's playing Capture the Flag mode. His team is winning. He is playing while he explains the rules. When he tells them he's played the game for a year, eyes go wide in surprise.

Everyone present thought they knew Kenny.

The bladebreakers were mulling over what the Chief told them, when Hilary asked, "Who's that?"

She was referring to a player that just showed up on his game. Another guy, _of course_, she thought bitterly. Oh how badly she wanted to play! Hilary had a secret fetish with violent games.

But back to the other male. He was wearing the red uniform, and he was talking (taunting) loud enough for anyone close to Kenny to hear. He sounded rather familiar...

Maybe it was the way he said "Loser!" and "Die Bitch". Maybe it was the standoffish way he presented himself.

Or it could have been Chief saying, "Welcome, master_of_dranzer."

Kai played this game as well. And, apparently, the two were a team.

Kenny briefly glanced at his teammates. "If you all don't mind, I have a match to win."

So Ray, Max, Tyson, and Hilary walked away from Kemny, who so distastefully brushed them off.

While Ray made a whining Tyson some food, they agreed to blame this weird incident on Monday, and to forget about it.

Well, except for Hilary, who bought a copy on her way home, planning a strategy against master_of_dranzer and chief_of_dizzi.

* * *

_**A/N**__: Well, there you have it, my sucky story. I had fun writing it, not quite sure about reading it though. I didn't see any mistakes though lol. Anything in here funny? X3_

_Reviews? :D_

_Peace!_

_chocolatexloverx16_


End file.
